Leaving Home
by schmiter101
Summary: Different dimensions, same problem. Living in the shadow of your sibling. Being neglected and ignored by your so called 'family'. What happens when one makes his way to the others dimension? What happens when he meets her after shes had enough? Quite a lot of what if's. I guess the only way to find out is to read this.NaruxFemHarry/harem. Note; I own Nothing, I and hate disclaimers
1. Chapter 1

Leaving Home

Naruto x Harry Potter fic

**Summary: In the elemental nations, the village of Konoha is attacked. Twins of the hokage was born, and the demon laying siege to the city was sealed into the girl of the twins. For the boy, the soul of the demon was sealed into. For 9 years, the village saw the girl as their hero, and the boy as the demon herself. Yes. I did say HER, for the thoughts of everyone else was wrong. The demon herself was fooled, her kits all killed and then being submitted to the same man. **

**As the boys own parents ignored him, she saw through his eyes, the horror he endured for all those years. All she could think of, was how it was all her fault. However, when he was 5, he endured the worst beating yet, and finally made contact with the soul of the most powerful demon in the history of the ninja. For the following years, she became the mother he always wanted, and he became the kit she always had. **

**For many years, he trained under her, as his parents worshiped his sister. As she grew arrogant, he grew humble. When he was 8, he unlocked his very own bloodline. He unlocked the bloodline of the most powerful individual that there ever was. Lost to the plague that is history, he learned the ways, powers, and most importantly, the duties of the Avatar. **

**He, host of the demon soul, controller of elements, was neglected for his sister. **

**While he was forgotten by his family, he still made friends with the other clans. But eventually all good things must come to an end. He decided to leave his home and the elemental nations as a whole. He told his friends of this time space jutsu, and he swore them to secrecy. The next day, he vanished. It took a week and a half for the Namikaze's to realize one of there own was missing. **

**The dimension that he landed in had a pair of twins that were similar to his home. A boy named Sam Potter for killing the dark lord. His twin, Sarah Potter was ignored and neglected by her parents for her brother. Truth be told, it wasn't even his doing. It was HER. His magical ability was on par with a squib, while hers was more powerful than anyone else. At age 5 she unlocked her animagus form. She was a beautiful sterling silver fox. **

**It was when she was 9 when she overheard her parents and Dumbledore talking about taking her magical core and giving it to Sam. Afraid for her life, she quickly changed into her fox for and ran away. After being on the run for several days, she met him. **

**It has been 3 years since then, and now the two of them are back, ready to give the magical world a taste of vengeance and a side of suffering. This is their tale, the tale of the Fox and her Master.**

**Disclaimer:**I own shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

If one looked upon the potters, they would see a family that worshiped their son, Samuel Potter, also known as the Boy who lived. However, if one knew the truth, they would realize that someone was missing. The only Daughter of the Potters, Sarah Potter, was missing. They had driven her away for she had overheard them talking to the headmaster about taking her magical core and giving it to Samuel, effectively killing her in the process.

In order to avoid this, she used her animagus form, a sterling silver fox, to escape from them. It was a week later that she encountered them. They were a boy, the same age as her, and a beautiful dove sitting on his shoulder. By the time she met them, she had gone a week and a half without food, and was exhausted. As she passed out, she saw the man walk towards her, and picked her up.

When she awoke, she was greeted to the sight of fresh warm food in front of her. What she failed to realize, was that she was eating with HUMAN hands, and not fox paws. It was only after she finished eating that she realized she was in her human form, and not her fox form. On another not, she also realized that she was naked, and only had a thick robe on her to protect her modesty.

When she went looking for the boy and the dove, she found the boy, but no dove. Instead, she found a small girl, about a year younger than her crying on his shoulder. She had storm cloud gray eyes, and long silver colored hair. When she listened closely, she could hear what she was crying out.

"She's just like me! She's all alone in this world, and might not survive on her own!" she sobbed out.

"I know. I've done some research on her, and found out who she is." the boy replied with a dark tone.

The way he said it scared Sarah into thinking she hated him. That is, until he continued speaking.

"She was just like me... raised in the shadow of a sibling who was the self proclaimed hero, watching the other take all the glory while she was forced into the shadows of the family... I think we should take her with us." he finished.

The last part had the silver haired girl look at him in shock. While Sarah may not have known, the other girl did. She knew that he was not from here. He was from a different dimension, brought here to hopefully to live a life without having to be in the shadows of a hateful family. While there was a chance of said family to find him, they would be very hard pressed to figure out the jutsu, as he created it with the help of all the other clan heads.

The rage and anger that rolled off him while he spoke indicated that not only was he truthful, but it would happen no matter what she says or tries to do.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, but I can't help but wonder... this also wouldn't happen to be because she has an animagus form of a vixen, would it?" she said with a smirk. The anger and hatred that had been coming from the boy had almost stopped all together, and he looked at her with a small smile and said, "Now why would you think that, my dove?" he said. She started to laugh as he got up to stand.

As he started to walk back towards where Sarah was, the silver haired girl turned into her dove animagus form and flied up to his head, where she proceeded to slowly drift asleep. By the time they reached where Sarah was, she was softly snoring away in his hair. When morning came, Sarah awoke to see the two of them smiling.

"Hello Sarah Lynn Potter, we have some things to discuss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP 4 YEARS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Platform 9 ¾, a boy, about 12 years of age, long blond hair streaked with midnight black and pure silver strands, walked onto the train. What caught most peoples attention, was the staff he carried on his back, and the five animals that accompanied him. The first was a pure silver dove, the same color of his hair sitting on his shoulder. The next was a small sterling silver fox resting its head on his other shoulder. The third, was a small cat, with pure black fur, and brown eyes. The fourth, and most unnoticeable, was a small wolf cub that lay curled up on his head. The last one was the most shocking of all. The animal was a beautiful shade of crimson, with wings that looked like pure fire, with it blackening towards the edges, and stunning black eyes. This beautiful creature was called a fire hawk. They were very rare, and almost never bonded with a human. It is said that one is born every time someone who's soul was pure their entire life has passed. Very few roamed the world because of this.

When the boy, animals and all reached an empty compartment, he shut the door, and put a simple locking charm on it. With that out of the way, the dove flew off his shoulder and transformed from bird, to human. She was about 4ft 11 with long silver hair and gray eyes that most men would drool over. She had a very lithe form with 22b sized breasts. Her name was Luna Uzumaki Namikaze nee Lovegood, the first mate of the boy in the in the room.

The wolf cub on his head hopped into the next spot over, and turned into a beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair. She had beautiful round eyes, and a build just like Luna's. Small, about 4ft 10, and size 12b breasts. She was Daphne Uzumaki Namikaze nee Greengrass, Third mate of the same boy in interest of Luna's.

Seeing everyone else, the fox jumped off his shoulder and turned into a very curvacious young lady. She had long flowing sterling colored hair, and a shade of emerald green eyes that almost seemed to good to be true. She was about 5ft 3, and had a very slim figure with size 12c breasts. Her name was Sarah Uzumaki Namikaze nee Potter, Second mate to the boy sitting next to her.

Last but not least, the small cat gave a soft sigh, and turned into a very beautiful young girl. She had soft brown hair that flowed past the middle of her back and soft brown eyes. She had a very curvacious figure, much like Sarah's as the two share some of the same clothes. Just as before she was about 5ft 3. Her name is Hermione Uzumaki Namikaze nee Granger, fourth mate of the blond boy sitting across from her.

The staff wielding boy however, stood at about 5ft 10, and had a very athletic build. His blond hair was tied into a pony tail that went past his shoulders. He wore a tatftered black cloak with tattered edges. ( Think the Cloak that Zangetsu wears, but pure black. ) Around his neck was a black string with three different sized emerald like crystals on it. On his back was the very same staff wielded by the one he considered his real father.

The staff was made from the wood of a sea tree, allowing only it's master to hold and use it due to the properties of the Sea Tree. It's core was made from the essence of and heart string of dragon, blood of both a Gryffin and Unicorn, poison of a Basillisk, and ground up bone of a Dying Elf.

Now, when I say elf, I don't mean one of those silly house elves, I mean one born free in the wild, born to hunt and survive as true elves should. This combination alone would kill most normal people. However, he was not most normal people. He was hanyou. Half human and half Kitsune, or Fox. The staff was about 5 ft 5 in height and about 2 in thick.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Emyries. Host of the Soul belonging to Kyuubi, Kitsune Hanyou, descendant of Emyries, and mate to the four girls in the room. He was the direct hot line to death, weather pleasant or not, boy of prophacy, and father for the abandoned. He was going to both turn heads and snap some in the following years to come...

**End. **

**Longest chapter ever. Oh, just as a heads up, I will be focosing on this story for some time and may not update my other stories for a while, sorry. Leave a comment and tell me who you want in the harem. The max is 9 girls, and here's a list:**

**IN the harem;**

**Hermione**

**Luna**

**Sarah**

**Daphne**

**Choice in harem;**

**Hannah Abbot**

**Tracy Davis**

**Fleur Delacour**

**Padma Patil**

**Susan Bones**

**OC**

**If you can think of anyone else, give me a GOOD reason for why I should put them in the Harem. If you pick the OC, also put in details, name, and abilities. Next update will be before the 30th, so try to get the ideas in by then. ^_^**

**Thanks! Schmiter101 out**


	2. The Sorting and Meeting the Ass, Parents

Leaving Home

THE SORTING AND MEETING THE PARENTS

At Hogwarts

As the five of them got of the train, Harry's fire hawk, Rina, flew off to meet them at Hogwarts. The five then followed the Half giant known as Hagrid into the boats that would take them to the Castle Hogwarts. As they approached the castle, Sarah began to shake and shiver at the prospect of seeing her parents again, and what they would do to her now that she was back.

As the other girls comforted her, Naruto sat thinking on how he could get revenge on them. He wondered if he could open the portal that spanned their two dimensions long enough for his old mentor, Ibiki, to come through and teach them a lesson. The only problem with that was the fact that he would never know who was on the other side talking or being with him at the time. If it was the wrong person, he would have every Shinobi and Kunoichi that was in Konoha, minus the friendly ones, on his ass from that point on.

The only ones he regretted leaving were as followed;

Those of the Hyuuga Branch Family and the youngest of the main Branch, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Those of the Akimichi family.

Those of the Aburami family.

Those of the Yamanaka Family and their youngest daughter, Yamanaka Arika.

Those of the Nara Family.

And Most surprisingly of all, those of the Uchiha clan.

Now most would think, why would an Uchiha of all people help a Namikaze? The answer was simple, they saw and could not stand the way that they treated their oldest son and youngest daughter. Oh? Did I forget to mention that the Namikaze's had three children? Their youngest, Yuuki Namikaze was three years younger than the twins, but was neglected all because she liked the company of Naruto over his sister, Hime Namikaze.

Most who knew the truth on what happened to the two of them scoffed at the name of the twin. They scoffed because that was exactly how she was treated, but they knew she would die if she took on the role of a Shinobi of the village. The other, more friendlier clans took the other two children in and raised them on their own. The only clans that distanced themselves from this were the Inuzuka and their children. Their dogs, on the other hand would help the children whenever they saw them. They very well knew that if this kept up, their would be a civil war inside the Inuzuka clan. There were, however, a few exceptions. The twins, Kari and Kiri, Rin, and Chi, all the same age as Naruto.

They all knew his secret. They had decided if anything went wrong, they would send the children to him first as a safety measure and as a warning. As for his sister, he gathered the rest of the jinchuriki together and begged them to keep his sister safe from harm. At 6 years old, Yuuki knew little of what had happened. What she could understand though, was that her big brother, the one who kept her safe from her so called parents, was going to leave. He was going to leave her all alone in a world that, to her, revolved all around him.

When she realized this, she broke down sobbing, crying, and grabbed onto Naruto begging him not to leave her alone. After seeing this, the other 8 Jinchuriki agreed to look after her and train her. They also agreed to perform the same safety measures as the other clans.

Only after they had agreed to this, did Naruto feel safe leaving little Yuuki in their care. It took about two hours for little Yuuki to calm down after she learned that her big brother would be leaving her with 'those strange people' as she said. It literally broke his heart to leave Yuuki alone, but he wanted her to be safe as he knew not of what to expect when he traversed dimensions... but enough of that.

They had arrived at the castle. As they sat down at the tables in the main hall all they could hear were the praises to Samuel Potter, and the boasting of Draco Malfoy. They sat through the sorting of the other children until they heard the first of their groups name called.

"Hermione Uzumaki Namikaze!" as the hat was placed on her head, the hat screamed out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Daphne Uzumaki Namikaze!" once again the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Luna Uzumaki Namikaze!" and repeated the phrase it had shouted out for the two girls before her.

The next name that was shouted out had stopped the hearts of many and had Dumbledore thinking of how he could manipulate said person. "Sarah Uzumaki Namikaze!" and for what seemed to be an eternity, the hat Yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"

The teachers all looked at the four newest Ravenclaw students and thought hard. Two however, thought on how they could capitalize on the situation. The same two had also looked at Dumbledore and thought they could put in motion the very thing that had driven their daughter out of home years ago. They had agreed on one thing. After the sorting.

They were swiftly snapped out of their stupor when the final name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Emmrys!" when the last name was called out nearly every one above fourth year and the teachers had a heart attack. Emmrys was the surname of the greatest magical of all time. Merlin Emmrys.

While everyone had their thoughts, the hat had finally come to a decision.

"Ravenclaw!" it shouted out. Though many could not tell, and the few that did were confused by this, the hat had said Ravenclaw for the five of them with a tone of happiness. Unlike all the others which he said with a tone of either distaste or neutrality.

While the sorting had ended and the feast had begun, three people made their way to the Ravenclaw table. The defense professor James Potter, the Muggle studies proffessor Lily Potter, and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. When they reached the table, they made a grab for Sarah. What they failed to take in, was the shiny metal object that Naruto had pulled out and pointed at the professors hand before it reached Sarah.

The shiny metal object in hand, was noticed by all half bloods and muggleborn students with a gasp and cry of fear. What Naruto possessed was an FAL P90 sub machine gun. 50 rounds of hot lead that could be exhausted within 10 seconds was quite deadly at close range. When the professors saw who it belonged to, he gave the three of them a demented smile and said,

"Hello, bitches. My name is Naruto, your jailer for the next seven years."

**HAHAHAHA! My first cliffhanger! For all those who are curious, I will be incorporating modern day weapons with ninja weapons and techniques. I am looking for someone who can provide me with a list of English spelled jutsu in Japanese. If you can provide me with one, please PM me! Updates will be a little slow seeing how school has started up... I am currently typing an essay and this at the same time. Well, farewell for now. Oh, and the harem choices are the same as before, but from now on, please PM me your choices and an EXPLINATION on WHY they should be on the harem. **

**S101 out!**


End file.
